


Champion's Grand Circle

by chaoswr1ter



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm a kinky mother fucker, Multi, Reader Insert, Self Insert, use of Y/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoswr1ter/pseuds/chaoswr1ter
Summary: As your duty as Champion, you go around from town to town, learning about all of Galar and the Gym leaders that help protect it. But, as the former Champion forgot to mention, there is a bit of a caveat to the tradition.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 311





	1. Farm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will have warnings at the top about the kinks or any of the content that may or may not be okay. All characters are 18+ if they are engaging in sexual activities. 
> 
> also /this/ is emphasis 
> 
> Milo is so innocent and vanilla, but he does get a little rough with reader at her request (choking).

It had been a long and hard journey beating all the gyms and climbing your way to the top. But now that you were champion, the league had you spending time with each of the gym leaders. A week in each city, helping and getting to know the people that were stars in the Galar Region alongside you. It was something Leon himself had done, as he had told you, and found irreplaceable in your time as a Champion. 

This first week was spent helping Milo on the farms. You tended to the Wooloo most days, as it was time to sheer their soft fur and ensure that they were comfortable in the coming months. The weather of course had to be scorching hot, but luckily, the grass uniforms were breezy and yet protective.

Wiping a bead of sweat that had formed at your brow, it was break time as you uncomfortably shifted in front of the fan at Milo’s home. Part of the week was to stay at the homes of the gym leaders. You couldn’t stay in your room and just take the Air Taxi every morning and night. If you were in the comfort of your own home, you’d be stripping off the uniform in a heartbeat, letting the cool air kiss your overheated skin.

“(Y/N),” Milo laughed as he brought in a water bottle for you, “You look as red as a Corphish. Here, get comfortable. It’s not usually this hot in Turffield!” He handed you the cool bottle and immediately you placed it on your hot forehead. 

“How do you deal with this heat, Milo,” you huffed, “I’m going to die.”

“It’s not that bad,” Milo laughed, nonchalantly taking his shirt off. His pale skin glistened with sweat as he wiped his forehead with a clean towel. “But, losing a layer usually helps,” he laughed innocently, “Those uniforms are nice, but not very good at keeping you completely cool under the hot sun.” 

You didn’t catch your mouth hanging open as you stared at his brazen action. You could almost swear you were dreaming, so you pinched your thigh as your eyes wondered over Milo’s form. You’d always admired the farm boy on the telly, knowing that his uniform hid some quite impressive muscles. There had been times you’d dreamed about seeing them up close. 

And you knew you weren’t dreaming as you kept feeling the pinching on your thigh. You hadn’t trusted the first result, but it didn’t help that you were fully awake. 

Milo flushed gently as he said, “Oh, I should have asked…”

“No no,” you quickly recovered, “This is your home.” Your voice took on a slight sultriness to it before you realized, even as you continued, “I’m the one intruding. Please, keep getting comfortable.” He laughed a bit before he pulled himself closer to the fan. He sat down on the floor next to you, and you had to turn to hide your blush. 

“Did Leon explain how /he/ got to know all of us,” Milo then asked you, his tone changing ever so slightly. 

“No, he just said that spending a week in each city would help me understand,” you answered truthfully, before Milo grinned a bit. 

“It truthfully was an accident that started with me,” Milo laughed, and you started to realize that his hand was slowly moving over your thigh, “Though I know he was thinking about Ness the entire time he had brought it up to each of the other leaders at the time.”

You started to catch his drift and you looked up into those innocent eyes as you said, “I don’t have to, do I?”

“Of course not,” Milo laughed, “It’s completely up to you what you allow in these weeks staying at our homes. Keeping a close relationship is beneficial with each of us, though it is up to you how you forge those relationships.” You looked over his face gently as you thought it over. The prospect was very nice, especially now as you were just entertaining the thought of dreaming over the farm boy next to you. 

“You’ve got such a dark side for someone who looks so innocent,” you grinned at Milo as you made up your mind. He could see the hungry look in your eyes, and he gave you a warm smile. 

“Would you rather clean up before or let it go,” Milo said innocently, a gasp leaving his lips as you climbed into his lap gently. 

“We’ll just clean up really well after,” you said breathily, hips moving to grind against him gently, “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamed of doing this.” The admission must have done something to him as he pushed you down into the carpet, gentle as if he’d break you. Not that you would’ve minded. 

“How experienced are you,” Milo finally asked, wanting to hear the truth. You supposed it was in his nature to be so caring, so you truthfully answered, “I’m technically not a virgin.” A late summer night with Hop had changed that one, though the truth on that matter was that you were still /very/ inexperienced. 

A pair of lips pulled you from your thoughts and you couldn’t help the moan that left your lips. Milo’s lips were chapped, but warm. And his massive frame covered you. For the first time since you’d met him, you felt a bit nervous by the size difference. He seemed to catch onto it as he pulled back to say, “I’ll take good care of you, (Y/N).”

“I know,” you admitted to him, voice barely over a whisper, “Just nervous.”

Nodding, Milo captured your lips again, one of his hands moving to yours and grasping it. His fingers intertwined with yours, setting you at ease as he kissed you. Over time, the kiss became hungrier and you couldn’t help hooking your legs around his waist. Pulling him further into you, a moan escaped your lips as you felt a hard heat press into your core. And he was /large/. 

You had figured, since he was such a large person. But it still came as a shock to your system. A moan still rattled you as he pressed his hips down into you, reciprocating your bold move. “Milo,” you moaned into the kiss, and he pulled back to say, “I’ll take care of everything.” 

Just like the kind and caring man you always knew, Milo peeled himself away from you in order to help you undress. He was slow and gentle, removing your shirt and your shoes first, before running his hands up your stomach to get you used to the feeling. A small laugh escaped you as his ministrations tickled you at first, but then a slight gasp left you as he peeled off your bra in an easy motion. 

Milo could absolutely wreck you and, while that scared you, it also excited you. 

Moving down, Milo pressed his lips to your breasts, leaving gentle but hot kisses all over your skin. He had you thoroughly wet between your thighs as he did this, but then his lips were on your nipple. Your back arched into his body, wanting more. 

“Please,” you breathily begged, and he chuckled, continuing his slow but careful movements. He sucked on your other nipple before he placed gentle kisses down your stomach. His hands peeled down your shorts and underwear in one movement, baring you to him. You didn’t have time to feel shy, however, as his lips were on your core, tongue making circles around your clit. 

“Fuck, Milo,” you practically screamed, hands flying to his hair and tangling in the pink locks. You shuddered as he hungrily devoured you, flushing at the sounds that were leaving his mouth at the taste of you. He lifted his fingers to your lips, and you took a moment to realize that he wanted you to suck on them. A moan left your lips as you opened them, preparing to take them. 

Only two made it past your lips and they were salty to the taste. You realized that was his sweat and you licked at the skin gently. Tried your best to emulate the movements you’d seen in porn before. Slowly bobbing your head and taking the thick digits in stride. You could hear him moan against you, his obvious enjoyment at the action. 

After his fingers were completely soaked, Milo pulled then back, inserting one inside of you slowly. A moan flew from your lips as he worked it inside, slowly stretching you. He continued to work in a second finger, stretching your walls as he sucked on your clit. You felt your release eminent and you barely could get out his name before you were cumming on his fingers. He smiled against you and slowed, pulling his lips back as he helped you ride out that wave of pleasure. 

“Just a little more,” he told you in a whisper. A whine left your lips as you begged for more, seeing that he had somehow inched his cock out of his shorts. It was so big that you were unsure it would fit. But, the need to be full overwhelmed you and had you whimpering. 

A third finger slid in along the other two, stretching you even more. It caused a whimper to leave your lips, arching your back as he prepared you. Once he was satisfied that you were ready, Milo moved to press his cock against your lips, hovering over you as he slid the head over your wetness. A moan left his lips and you couldn’t help but buck against the thick head. 

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Milo told you gently, kissing you once before lining himself up. He slowly pressed in as he pulled back from the kiss, watching your face carefully for any sign to stop. A hiss left your lips as the stretch became a bit uncomfortable. He was thick, but luckily his fingers had made you loose enough to take it without too much pain. 

“Keep going,” you encouraged him, hearing him groan as he continued to push his hips forward. 

“You’re so tight,” Milo couldn’t help but admit to you, earning a small gush from you. You enjoyed hearing his voice like this, and you wanted to hear more. Once he was fully hilted inside of you, he gave you a moment to rest and adjust. You were grateful, as he was bigger than you had thought. 

“G-Go ahead,” you whimpered to him, feeling impatient and wanting to hear more of him. He gave you a soft look before he carefully pulled back and experimentally pushed back in. Both of you moaned out, earning a blush on both of your cheeks. He laughed and pressed his forehead to yours as he started to fall into a shallow rhythm. 

“F-fuck,” Milo whimpered, “Feels good, (Y/N).” His voice caused your walls to constrict around him, causing another moan to leave his lips. You couldn’t help the moans that left your lips as you dug your nails into his upper back. 

“Ngh,” you panted, “Harder, Milo. Please.” 

Milo obliged you, hips snapping into yours as he started to fuck you harder. Moans erupted from both of your lips as you looked up into his concentrated face. You wondered why he was concentrating so hard, and you probably figured he was holding himself back. 

“It’s okay, Milo,” you encouraged, “Don’t hold back.”

It was like something snapped inside the farm boy. Suddenly, fingers were around your throat, lightly applying pressure. You could still breathe, but there was a rush of adrenaline as your eyes met his. They were dark as he slammed down into you, a growl leaving his throat. Through choked moans, you tried to tell him you were close. 

He seemed to catch your drift as he angled his hips and pressed into your throat a bit harder. That alone caused you to tip over the edge again, squeezing him. He growled, “Are you on the pill?”

Nodding as much as you could with his hand still wrapped around your throat, Milo cut off the rest of your breath, watching your face as he felt you squeeze around him. He toppled over his own edge with a growl, emptying into you. Each spurt felt like lava inside of you and you tried to moan your approval. 

Milo let go of your throat with an apologetic look, saying, “I should have asked if that was okay.” 

“God, Milo,” you panted, catching your breath, “It’s okay. Fuck, I didn’t even know how good that could be.”

Milo laughed and nuzzled into your neck gently, “Thank you, (Y/N).”


	2. Fashion Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa's duty to both Pokemon and fashion can leave anyone spinning in circles. Lucky for you, she's willing to teach you some things about both to help you in being Galar's latest Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Nessa, Dubious Consent, Praise kink, Face riding, mirror sex

The salty air in Hulbury stung your lungs a bit, as you were not used to it. You’d almost forgotten how heavy the air was since the last time you were here; it was early in your journey. Things with Nessa were going…okay. She was a busy woman and so she had you learning about things in the gym by yourself. Her father helped a lot, though, and you were eternally grateful that you weren’t alone the entire time she was gone.

It was only a few days into your stay that Nessa returned, though. You supposed you couldn’t blame her, as she apologized with a bow. She was saying how the big fashion show was coming up and she had very little time to prepare herself. 

“It’s okay, Nessa,” you had said to her, “I understand. Your father has been most accommodating.” However, you’d be lying if you didn’t admit that you were ready to learn from her. That was the point of this journey as the newly crowned Champion. 

It was then that she invited you into her bedroom, wanting to show you some of the things she worked on in the Modelling world. Poke Dolls adorned her bed and you looked at the pictures along the walls. They were of herself, showing fashion shows that she had won and competitions that she placed in. You looked at the sewing machine in the corner with a small smile, knowing that she was probably getting into making the clothes herself. 

“I want to try something,” Nessa told you, turning to her closet quickly and starting to dig for something. You carefully perched on her bed, watching with interest as she pulled out an outfit. It was pretty revealing, even the water gym uniform on you covered more, and you quirked an eyebrow at her. She gave you a predatory smile, saying, “I want you to try this on. It should fit you quite well, even given our body type differences.”

Handing the outfit to you, Nessa stood back with her hands on her hips. She was waiting for you to change and you sighed as you slowly started to pull off the gym top. She watched with interest as you pulled the revealing crop top over your head first, fussing a bit with the straps. They crisscrossed over your stomach and you flushed as the dark-skinned girl licked her lips. 

Though, it was obvious you were uncomfortable, and so Nessa gave you a small smile as she said, “It was something I noticed as you challenged us. You’re not very confident in yourself. I want to show you that you’re wrong.”

That only made you blush more as you pulled on the extremely short skirt, turning to try and hide from those bright blue eyes. Once that skirt was pulled over your thighs, you pulled on the thigh high socks, the only part of the outfit you were used to. Though these were silky and thin, whereas you always wore the thick ones to keep warm. Slipping on the heels, you shakily turned to her and she rolled the mirror towards you. 

“You look hot,” Nessa smiled as she showed you yourself. There, in the mirror, was a woman that looked like you, but also didn’t. She was beautiful and you couldn’t believe that you could even look like that. You were always more focused on your Pokemon and your journey to believe that you could /ever/ look like this. 

“I want you to be more confident,” Nessa huffed, pressing her finger into your nose, “You could literally give anyone, including myself, a run for their money on the runway. That’s your exercise this week. I want you to learn that confidence that you need to be a Champion.”

“Isn’t that Leon’s game,” you laughed, trying to deflect her attention.

Nessa laughed gently as she said, “Maybe so. But you need to at least look like you know your stuff. Otherwise…” Her voice dropped off as she moved to tackle you. She got you onto the mattress, pinning your wrists above your head. “Otherwise people will be able to surprise you. If you’re confident, they won’t think that they can pull a fast one on you.”

The blush on your cheeks got even redder as you stuttered, “N-nessa. I-I…” She gave you a grin before she kissed your lips, chaste and without much pressure. She pulled back with a small smile as she said, “You also need to work on that stutter of yours.” 

Your cheeks puffed out in embarrassment as you broke your hands free from her grasp. You used that to pull her down for another kiss, confidently letting your tongue flick against the fullness. You caught on to what she was doing and, while you were going to fall into that trap for now, you knew that she was right when it came to being more confident. 

At least, on the outside…

As your kiss deepened, Nessa’s hips ground against yours gently, showing her approval in your boost in confidence. Your hands moved to her hips and helped her get situated properly. Your cores ground together gently, the clothes adding a bit of friction. And you would be satisfied with this steamy makeout session, but it seemed like the dark-skinned girl had other plans. 

Pulling away from you, Nessa slowly started to strip, keeping her eyes directly on your own. When you went to take off the outfit she had you in, she shook her head, obviously wanting you to stay in it. You sat back and watched her slowly pull off her top, revealing her breasts. They were perky and you flushed as you watched her turn and show you her ass as she removed her shorts. 

It was obvious that she was extremely experienced, and you went to voice your concern when she went to shush you with her finger. “I’ll take care of you, (Y/N),” she whispered, “Just follow my instructions.” 

Nessa moved then and pulled off your underwear from under the skirt, and you were a bit confused. She saw the obvious look on your face as she explained, “I want you to get comfortable in this. You look good.” 

“Ness-,” you started before she straddled your shoulders, gently running her nails through your hair. You knew what she wanted you to do, but you felt the confidence to do so fall from you as she looked down at you. 

“You can do this,” she told you, “Confidence is key.” Nessa lowered herself down and you took key reference from when Milo went down on you to pulling her to your mouth. You slowly circled her clit with your tongue, wrapping your arms around her thighs to keep her from moving. “That’s it,” you heard her coo as you slowly sucked on the bundle of nerves. 

As inexperienced as you were, you found yourself grateful to Nessa for believing in you. It was a valuable lesson for you to learn and you were already starting to apply it as you tried to be confident in your own body. Feeling her fingers start to rub at your own clit, you figured that she was doing that as a reward. It was easy to figure out what she wanted, moaning as you looked up into her eyes as you kept going. 

“Good girl,” Nessa sighed, and your stomach flipped at the words leaving her mouth. You worked harder to please her, and she laughed, “Do you like being called a good girl? You’re getting so worked up.” You moaned into her before you sucked hard on her clit. A small scream left her throat as she pushed two fingers inside of you. 

You took a page from that book as well and used your fingers on her, carefully maneuvering around to press two inside of her from underneath. She moaned out and you could tell she was getting close. You doubled your efforts, causing her to come undone above you. You kept it going until she was pulling away, moving to between your legs. 

Carefully, Nessa rewarded you for your efforts, inserting three fingers and sucking your clit hard. You investigated the mirror behind her, blushing as you saw the lewd sight. Just that was enough to have you toppling over the edge. Your back hit the mattress as you came, panting her name. 

“How was that,” Nessa grinned as she pulled back. The back of your hand covered your eyes as you said, “I get it now. Fuck, Nessa. I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, as I wasn't feeling Nessa as much. Sorry >_< But, I hope to more than make up for it with Kabu's chapter!


	3. Beneficial Exercise Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu has you overworked between exercise and training. After a few days, you can't take it anymore and give him an ultimatum he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink, DDLG, Praise Kink, Light bondage, Toys, Aftercare

“Keep your knees up!”

Sweat poured from your brows as you tried your best to keep up with the older man in front of you. Every morning was mile upon mile of grueling exercise. Apparently, the confidence that Nessa had gifted you had drained from you by day three, as you wordlessly followed Kabu to your doom. Your body was sore, and you could barely catch your breath. 

By the time that you and Kabu had returned to his home each day, you were way too tired to do anything but sleep. However, the older man just had you working around his gym. And every night, you slept soundly, though you wished he would take it easy on you. 

On the morning of the fourth day, however, you reached your limit. 

As the sun rose, Kabu came to wake you as he had done every morning since you’d arrived. A knock before the door swung open; his voice saying, “Time to get up, (Y/N). Let’s Hustle! It’s beneficial you get into a good training routine!”

“No,” you called from the bed, “I’m not getting up.” You somewhat hoped that your refusal would make him leave you alone. But you’d be lying if a part of you didn’t want him to punish you. 

“No,” Kabu purred as he entered the room. There was a small bit of hesitation to see if you’d throw him out, but he continued when you didn’t. He stood at the edge of the bed as you looked at him from under your covers. Only your eyes were visible, and they were just daring him to make you get up. 

There was a moment of silence between you two. And a silent understanding when you nodded under the covers. The only way you were leaving the safety of their comfort was if he was going to make you. If he was going to punish you the way you were itching to be punished. Milo’s tiny ounce of roughness had you craving more, and you trusted Kabu to take you there. 

“Is my baby girl sore and tired,” Kabu finally asked, a little stiffly. There was a hint of surprise in your eyes before you whispered, “Yes, Daddy. You’ve been working your baby girl a little to hard.” He stiffened a bit before he sat on the edge of the bed. 

He gave you a look before he broke character for a moment, “If you need a break from any of this, you tell me. Green if you want to keep going, yellow if you need to pause, and red if you need to stop.”

“I understand,” you nodded, flushing under the covers gently. You pulled them up tighter to your face, highly embarrassed at the notion of what was going to happen. He took a minute to get back into character, a blush coming in at the tips of his ears. You couldn’t help your heart beating faster at the sight, finding it endearing and cute. 

Who knew Kabu could be so cute?

“That’s alright, baby girl,” Kabu soothed pulling down the covers gently. He cupped your flushed face gently as he continued, “We can take a break.”

“You’re not mad, daddy?”

“Not mad, baby,” Kabu said, “Just disappointed. How’re you going to get stronger if you stay in bed all day?” You whimpered and nuzzled into his hand. Disappointment was worse than anger. You looked him in the eye as you said, “Rest with me, daddy. One day isn’t going to hurt.”

“No, kitten,” Kabu said, standing, “I better be on my way. Though, there is something you can do for me while I’m gone, baby.”

“I’ll do anything, Daddy,” you said, seeing him shudder a bit at your earnest agreement. He wordlessly moved to the closet, pulling out a few things in a box. He slowly pulled the covers from your frame, before he started to tie your limbs to the bed posts. 

“Color, baby girl?”

“Green, daddy,” you said, though you felt a bit nervous about what he had in store. He nodded, making sure your binds were not too tight, but not too loose. He then pulled something else from the box as he said, “You’re going to sit right here, baby girl, with one of daddy’s favorite toys. You cannot cum until I get back and tell you it’s okay. I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

“Y-Yes, daddy,” you breathed, feeling a gush of wetness between your thighs. It was weird; you didn’t think that this would be one of your kinks. But here you were; hanging on every word and begging for more. 

Kabu pulled your sleep shorts to the side, gently inserting the vibrator inside of you. He turned it on to a medium speed, asking, “Color?”

“Green,” you panted, feeling your walls squeeze the phallic like object inside of you. He heard the hesitation in your voice, and he gave you a look. 

“Hurry back, daddy,” you whispered, letting him know immediately the source of the hesitation. You were a little unsure of being left alone like this for hours. He understood and placed a kiss to your forehead, saying, “My good girl. It’ll be okay.”

Kabu left the room and you shivered as you looked down at the vibrator. Of course, Kabu would be this perverted to have all this ready. Not that you entirely minded it, either. You looked up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen if you disobeyed. The thought made you shiver, thinking of the ways he’d punish you. But, if you obeyed, he’d reward you. Both prospects had your mind swirling.

~*~

It wasn’t a full workout for Kabu, you knew, because you heard him return not too long after he had left you. You were squirming, whimpering as the vibrator had you nice and wet for him. You had decided to obey, keeping yourself from toppling that edge as the toy pressed into your g-spot now that you were so turned on. 

He slowly entered the room and you whimpered out, tugging on your restraints. “Daddy, please,” you whimpered, “I’ve been a good girl.” You wanted to be free and feel his hands on you. Kabu took a minute to look over your form, seeing your flushed skin. He knew you had been such a good girl…

But…

“I don’t know, baby girl,” Kabu said with a small smile, “You didn’t go to training with me. That in and of itself needs a good punishment. And before you say that /this/ is a punishment,” he paused, “It really is just scratching the surface.” He carefully lifted your chin as you sulked at his words, wanting so badly to be let go. 

“I suppose I can untie you, but there still is something that needs to be done about that /No/ problem you have,” Kabu said and you nodded enthusiastically, your joints singing with the possibility of being released. 

“I suppose that’s what you need, baby girl,” Kabu laughed, slowly untying you. He started at your wrists, rubbing them gently before moving to your ankles. He removed the vibrator slowly, bringing to his mouth to lick clean. That had you flushing as he said, “Get up and undressed.”

You did as you were told, slowly stripping and finding yourself naked in front of the fire gym leader. He sat on the bed, watching with a blank expression. Kabu’s staring had you flush even deeper as you went to cover yourself. However, he had other plans as he patted his lap, saying, “Lay across my legs.”

“Yes, daddy,” you whimpered, laying across his lap gently. 

“Color?”

“Yellow,” you whispered, nervous. He sighed a bit, before he said, “I will take it easy at first. Count with me to 5, baby girl?” Nodding, you concentrated on the wall in front of you before he carefully rubbed your ass with his warm hands. You flushed as you were about to ask what he was doing before he laid a smack against your skin.

“Count, baby girl.” 

“Ahh! One,” you moaned in pain, before he continued. Each smack was not at his full strength, as you could feel his thighs straining beneath you at his holding back. You counted each stinging slap to your rear, tears flowing from your eyes at the fifth. You whimpered as he gently rubbed your sore ass, and you could finally feel the effect this had on himself. His cock was straining against his shorts and pressing into your stomach. 

“Color, baby girl?”

“Green,” you hiccupped, and he slowly pulled you up into his lap, face to face. Kabu gently held you against him, soothing you. He cooed a bit as he felt you get comfortable, pressing against him with need. He let you calm down, cupping you in his arms and pressing against your core with his own.

“Such a good girl for daddy,” Kabu whispered to you. You couldn’t help but moan out a bit, still wet with need. Reaching down between your bodies, you slowly pushed down his pants and he helped you by standing so that you could push them down easier. You admired his strength as you did, kissing the joint between his shoulder and his neck. 

As he sat back down, Kabu helped line your hips up and pushed into you with one foul thrust. A moan erupted from you as you clung to him, your body shaking with need. However, the small grunts and moans from deep within the man beneath you had you soaking the both of you were your bodies were joined. 

“Such a good girl,” Kabu praised as he started to shift your hips, “You held back for daddy too.” You moaned as you started to take the hint and moved your hips. The way his cock stroked your walls deeply had you already almost to that edge. 

“Harder, daddy,” you choked out, clinging to him. 

“Okay, baby girl,” Kabu agreed, pulling you both back onto the bed. He pulled you as tightly as you could to him, using his legs to thrust up into you. You stayed still as his hips slammed into yours, screaming with pleasure as he kept hitting your g-spot repeatedly. 

“Can I please cum, daddy,” you moaned out, knowing that he’d want you to ask. A growl erupted from his throat as he gripped your hips hard. 

“Cum for me baby girl,” Kabu growled and you allowed yourself to tip over the edge. You came hard on his cock, screaming, “Yes daddy. Fuck. Fill me up daddy!” The fire leader growled and pressed into you a few more times before he was cumming hard as well. His cum filled you up and leaked out around his length as he slowed. 

“My good girl,” Kabu sighed, breathless as he kissed your temple, “We’ll rest a moment before I get you cleaned up.”

“Thank you, daddy,” you whimpered, clinging to him as your body shook with the aftershocks of your orgasm. It was hard for you to believe that any of that just happened, but you were glad it did. Kabu had taken you to heights that you had never reached before. 

“Of course, once we clean up, we still have work to do,” Kabu said with a small smile. 

“Ugh,” you exclaimed, body boneless as you flopped against him. Laughs erupted from beneath you and you couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kind words so far! I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, this may be the last Chapter I can get out until Saturday. I may be able to do one more before then, but work has been really gross and I may not have the energy to type out the chapters :( I will try my best for you all!


	4. Learned Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in Stow-on-Side don't change much. Well, other than the newly discovered ruins. But, when you visit, you always seem to learn something new from the dual gym leaders. However, Bea also learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real special kinks this time. I struggled writing this chapter. Sorry about the wait. See the end for better explanation.

If Hulbury was war on your lungs, Stow-on-Side was absolute nuclear homicide. The dry air caused you to cough and wheeze as you worked on restoring the ruins. While it was despicable that Bede had destroyed the art to try and get more wishing stars, it was an important piece of history he uncovered. Allister was solemn as he and his ghost Pokemon moved over the ruins with reverence, as if he was tending to graves. 

Dusting off one of the old plaques, you looked up at him with a small smile. The child seemed wise beyond his years and you were humble to work with him. But, especially after Kabu worked you to death, you welcomed the slower pace. 

“Hey, Allister,” you asked, and that mask looked up at you in answer. You never got used to it, but you didn’t dare ask him to remove it. “Why are you being so quiet,” you asked, genuinely wondering why he didn’t want to converse while you worked. 

“You hear a lot when you’re quiet,” Allister mused simply, “You hear the ghosts of the past easier if you’re listening. I find most people can’t listen and talk at the same time.” You tilted your head before you took a second to breathe. You started to hear little things that normally you didn’t notice. The soft hum of a Gengar as he floated by; the way the dirt shifted under your own feet. You could almost imagine what this place was like when it was built. The reverence that these people must have had for Zacian and Zamazenta. 

Suddenly, there was loud thundering footsteps echoing into the ruins. You turned to see Bea running towards the both of you, a dangerous look in her eyes. When she saw that you had noticed her, she skidded to a stop with a “hmmph.” You gave her a small smile as she then said, “I guess Allister got to you about being aware of your surroundings. Good. We can skip right to the fun stuff.” 

You gave her a look before you turned to Allister for help. He shrugged and went back to cleaning, his Gengar snickering at you. Bea started to drag you off towards the gym, and you were amazed at how fast she could get around on the different terrain barefoot. She took you around the back of the gym, where a small dojo was hidden. You’d always wondered where she had trained but looks like you found your answer. 

“Alright, let’s spar,” Bea laughed, pushing you into the ring before taking her spot on the other side. 

“Hold on, Bea,” you stammered, “There is no way I’m going to beat you. You’ve been training in Martial Arts for far longer than I have.” 

“That’s why I have to get you started on the fast track,” Bea laughed, lunging at you. You quickly were able to roll out of the way, hissing when you scraped your knee against the floor. She turned quickly on her feet and dove for your legs, getting you pinned underneath her. You struggled to get the upper hand, but she quickly bested you as you thought she would. 

“You could put up more of a fight than that,” Bea huffed, and you said, “Fighting was never my strong suit. If you’re going to win, why put up a fight?” You shrugged beneath her and she pinned your arms above your head. 

“Because it would be way more fun, duh?” Bea laughed before she rolled off you. You panted a bit as you stood back up, getting your bearings as you said, “If this is your attempt at flirting with me, I really don’t think it’s necessary.” You stretched a moment before she relaxed saying, “I’m not used to people being so forward with me. They’re usually intimidated.”

“I am intimidated,” you corrected her, “But, I’m more intimidated by you on the training field than I am anywhere else.” You laughed a bit and she nodded, sitting down cross-legged on the ground. You joined her as you said, “Maybe we should talk. You’re tense.” 

“I hate being told to calm down,” she huffed, “And I had a gym challenger that lost to me tell me I’m too tough and I needed to calm down.” 

“That’s what this was about,” you asked her with a small smile, “Bea, you know that’s a crock of shit. He just didn’t train well enough. He’s mad because he was trying to skirt by the challenge. Your battle is tough, but it reflects what you need to do in order to complete the challenge. You not only have to be strong physically, but mentally as well. You can’t be shaken, and your bond with your Pokemon must be strong as well.”

“Thanks, (Y/N),” Bea said after a moment, “I lost sight of that. It was the reason I became the fighting gym leader; you know. I wanted to be able to teach that to the challengers. It just gets to you when you’re the reason a lot of them stop and don’t continue further in the challenge.” 

“Bea, you’re the strongest gym leader I know,” you smiled.

Bea gave you a smile before she leaned over and kissed your cheek. You returned it as she said, “I want to show you my thanks.” You figured out what she wanted, before nodding. She pulled you into the shower room, saying, “I’ll wash you first.” She was flushed as she pulled off her gym uniform and you followed suit, feeling rather dirty from working in the ruins with Allister. 

The shower water was almost scorching as you entered, allowing her to wash you. Her hands, though covered in callouses, felt extremely nice on your skin. You let her do as she pleased, before washing her in return. Once you both were clean, Bea gave you a small smile before she pushed you against the shower wall. 

“Relax,” she whispered before kissing you, pressing a thick thigh against your core. A small moan left your lips as you followed her lead, letting your own thigh move between her legs. After a few moments, the two of you found a small rhythm, kissing as your hips ground down to chase your own ends. Hands explored as you two took solace in one another, the close touch something you both craved. 

It was Bea who came first, clenching her thighs around yours. A sharp gasp flew into the kiss from your lips, chasing your end next as you worked against her thigh. The only sounds left in the shower after your orgasm was both of your breaths and the stream of water against the tiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO, I had a huge family crisis and then trying to write this afterwords was just...not happening. I don't have the best explanation for you guys, other than these two were giving me so much trouble. Everything's calmed down here for now, so I hope to get back to chugging out chapters for you guys. >-<
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for the wait.


End file.
